pencilvillefandomcom-20200214-history
Derpsie
(main color) (freckles) |hair_color(s)= fading to |eye_color(s)= (right eye) (left eye) |height=Smaller than Clesta |weight=Unknown |likes=Brownies, her friends, trance/electronica music |dislikes="Bad" people |gender_identity=Genderfluid |sexuality=Pansexual |nationality=Mexican |religion=Unknown |friends=. |enemies=. |lover(s)=Paws |parents= *Wolfle (adoptive mother) *Flippy (adoptive father) |sibling(s)= *Ares (older adoptive brother) *Mordecai (younger adoptive brother) |aunts_and_uncles= *Markus *Eryx *Damian *Linus }} Derpsie is a periwinkle chinchilla who has down syndrome. She is the adoptive daughter of Wolfle and Flippy and the adoptive sister of Ares and Mordecai. Her adoptive uncles are Markus, Eryx, Damian, and Linus and her deceased grandparents are Victoria and Percus. Characteristics and Biography Derpsie was born with down syndrome, a genetic condition that causes developmental and intellectual delays. Her real parents didn't know how to take care of her, so they gave her away for adoption. She was soon adopted by Flippy and Wolfle. Due to her down syndrome, she has difficulty thinking and understanding things, trouble seeing properly, and she has a lower-than-average IQ (about 50). She is considered to to be more intelligent than Lumpy, however. She also has heterochromia and ambloypia, which could of been caused by her down syndrome. In her spare time, Derpsie enjoys pastries, especially brownies. She also loves listening to trance or calm electronica music. Personality Derpsie is shown to be very clumsy at times since she can't see very well (as expected, this make her very accident prone). She is also easily confused and gullible. Many tree friends mess with her on purpose just to make her look stupid, as she seems to be easily tricked. Regardless, she is a good friend overall, as she is sweet and kind. Many tree friends who do not know her have a hard time finding out what makes her tick, as she is generally fun-loving and happy most of the time. She is also a bit socially awkward at times, since she always seems to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Appearance Derpsie is an androgynous periwinkle chinchilla with darker periwinkle inner ears. Her ears have a slight fluff to it. Her hair is a slight purplish-blue with lavender at the tips. Her tail also has a lavender tip. She has freckles and whiskers as well. Her right eye is sky blue and her left eye is light purple. She has a pink heart-shaped nose and pink paw pads. For her clothing, she wears a yellow shirt with blue pants. Her jacket is light purple like her right eye. She has a collar that's pure purple. Trivia *She is 13 years old and born on February 29th, which is a leap day. *She is also pansexual and genderfluid. *Her real name is Rachel, but she is commonly referred to as Derpsie (only her parents call her Rachel). *Derpsie's shirt and pants are the same colors used to represent Down Syndrome Awareness. *The creator revealed that her IQ is 65 *She used to have eyelashes, but they were removed to give her a more boyish appearance, since she was already slightly boyish in appearance to begin with. Category:Chinchillas Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Children/Teenagers Category:Purple Characters Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Genderfluid Characters